The lonely ones
by Lunarfly95
Summary: Follow Salem Xavier through her romantic adventures. Stories from her past and stories from her present.
1. chapter 1

DeathEaters : A tale of sin and Betrayals

 _ **Entry 1**_

 _Hello Journal, my old friend. How long has it been since I wrote in you? A few decades I suppose. Well, With these few more years I have left, I have decided to write about my life again. My day, my agenda, my soul, even my last and final love. I don't know If you still have enough pages to hold all of these in but I am willing to bet you can hold just enough for me._

 _Today... should I really start from today or should I start from the beginning of these ordeals? Should I write about my adventures, my betrayals? My sin towards all of the ministry or even the death of a great love that I would have thought to last forever. I guess I will start at the beginning... The beginning of How I, Salem Xavier, Became the underling of the Dark Lord himself._

 _It felt like such an honor at the time, He had been my idol throughout all of my years at Hogwarts, and here he was, actually asking to court me. At the time he still called himself Tom, and I was infatuated with him. Of course, I said yes to him asking me on a date that day, he knew full well that I had many feelings for him. After all, I sent him letters every day since I first met him in diagonally so many years ago. I shouldn't have given him my heart that day because with that he was given my soul too. He knew I'd do anything for him, knew that I'd even devote my life to him if he asked._

 _But he was my Tom now. My love of my life, Tom brought me everywhere, secretive as he was. I assumed it was his way to let someone in on his plans, seeing as I wouldn't tell a soul about anything to do with him. My love for him was so strong that it was what kept me going through the death of my father...He even comforted me through that hardship. The dark lord held me in his arms and let me cry on him... That was why I didn't know... Why I didn't know he actually never loved me. But this love still goes on in my heart and I fear it has blackened this once pure soul._

 _There was a time where Tom asked me to do something so awful, that I became sick just thinking of doing it. Killing a person was one thing I didn't think I'd have to do ever, even if I was together with Tom. But his love blinded my judgment and over time I became somewhat of a killing machine... Killing muggles... Killing half-bloods... killing whatever my love requested of me. I did. What a monster I've become Journal, my old friend. What a feind..._

 _That's it for tonight Journal... More to come... more to write._

 _-_ _ **Salem**_ **X**

As she closed her journal Salem sighed softly to herself. She hadn't written so much about herself in a long time. "I've become such a monster." She said to herself. she then hid her old journal under her self as the door to the study swung open. "Gra, What are you doing in here?" Asked a small blonde boy with bright blue eyes. Her own softened as the young one walked in she held out her arms and requested him to sit with her. "Nothing my little one, Just writing stories like I use to. Would you like to hear a few?" She asked. The little boy looked up at her and smiled, "AYE!" he said hugging her. "I love you Gra!"

"And I you, Tom..."


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of Hogwarts

It was the beginning of a new life, Salem Xavier, 12 years old, was going to start her life as a witch at the amazing school known as Hogwarts. They were buying her books today, the day before she left so she could get good deals on the books she needs. Salem walked Diagon ally herself looking at the stores while she waited for her parents to finish up their shopping. suddenly she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Ow!" she said as she landed on the cobbled walkway. A hand extended towards her. "Are you alright?" Asked the hand. Salem looked up at the boy whose hand was held out to her, she took it of course. "H-hello." She said to him, a slight blush came across her face. "M-my n-" Her mouth wouldn't let her speak she was already smitten by the boy before her. "My name is Tom. Tom Riddles." a soft smile fell upon her face as she lifted herself up using his strength. "Salem Xavier, Pleasure Tom Riddles."

It was about an hour after that the two were continuously talking, It was surprising that such a boy whose attitude towards others changed when he was with her. Maybe he was smitten as well? she asked herself over and over. After talking about some more things, both her parents appeared in front of them, as did a large grey-bearded man. "Ah, Salem there ye are! This is going to be one of your professors at Hogwarts! Professor Dumbledor." Said her mother as she introduced the large man. "Ah Tom I see you made a friend here, She will be starting Hogwarts this year," Tom's smile actually went away as he spoke with the professor. Salem actually miss that smile.

After that Tom and Salem waved their goodbyes and didn't see each other the rest of the day.

The next day, Salem was ready for her train, as she was getting on her parents gave her a parcel, inside was her new best friend... a Journal that would be life-changing in the end.

 **Entry 1**

 _Hello Journal my new friend! I was just given you before boarding the train that brings me to the new school I'm going too! Hogwarts! Mama and Papa said I should write down my adventures in you so I can remember them for ages! Let's be good friends okay Journal. Now let me see. I've already made 3 friends here on the train, Alfred Fredrickson, Silva Johnson, and Theo Jinx. Alfred Is a little shorter than me, he has bright purple eyes and pretty long hair the color of gold! It's actually really amazing! Silva has silver hair with green eyes, She said her mama is from Sweden and her papa is from the highlands of Scotland. Theo Is a very pretty boy his hair is jet black and his eyes are brown. I think We're going to be great friends._

 _Oh, Journal I have to go, We're about to get off the train, Write in you again once The celebration is over, I can't wait to see which house I get into!_

 _-_ _ **Salem X**_

Salem closed her new leather journal as the train stopped, she was already dressed in her robes for the sorting. The others had left the cab to go change themselves. As Salem sat waiting for the train to come to a full stop she turned to see the boy who had stolen her heart. Tom.

Tom noticed Salem from the corner of his eye, he turned to face her and she smiled softly at him. "Well If it isn't Tom Riddles!" Salem exclaimed patting the seat next to her. "Mind keeping me company while the train comes to a stop?" Tom sat next to her happily, they spoke for quite a bit before Salem had to go. "What house are you Tom?" She asked before she left. "Slytherin... I'm in Slytherin."

An adventure was going to begin for her... Salem X


End file.
